Baking With Crisco
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Riku has done something to tick Sora off. What on earth could it have been that he did to upset his lover this much? Oneshot with Lemon. RikuxSora. Gift fic for Naruta13


Baking With Crisco

* * *

Authors Note: This was written for Naruta13 in thanks for being the 150th reviewer to Accidental Infatuation. She asked for a RikuSora with a touch of angst, and I tried my best to get that done for you. I hope that this meets all of your expectations, Naruta13! Enjoy!

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me why you aren't talking to me? Or am I going to just have to start guessing?" the pale haired man said in a growled voice as he entered the moderately sized apartment that he shared with his lover of the past three years. Sora hadn't spoken a single word to him the entire drive home from the party that they had been attending. Riku had absolutely no idea what he possibly could have done to warrant the silent treatment for nearly an hour. And when that silence was coming from Sora, who was normally you could never get to shut up, it was definitely a feat.

"What do you think that you did, Riku?" the petit brunet spat, the venom that laced his voice practically burning through Riku's skin.

Wincing, he could hardly believe how upset his lover was, judging by the amount of contempt in his words, Riku wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a rhetorical question or not. On one hand, if he answered and was right, then it would just prove to Sora that he knew what he was doing, knew that it was wrong and had continued to consciously do it. Then again, if he took a stab in the dark and answered wrong, that would just piss his lover off even more, and possibly open a whole new can of worms for Sora to be pissed off about. Neither option looked very good from his view, and neither would result in Sora being any less mad at him.

Trying his hardest to make it look at least like he was trying to think it over, Riku slipped his heavy winter coat off of his shoulders, hanging it up on a hanger and putting it in the hall closet. Reaching out to take Sora's coat from him, he could only sigh when he saw that Sora was choosing to completely ignore him, walking into the kitchen, his coat still on. It was going to be a long night.

After sliding the closet door shut, the taller man followed his lover's path, hoping to get an idea as to why Sora was acting this way. Taking in a deep breath, Riku counted to ten before entering in to the kitchen, wanting nothing more than to end this fight. It wasn't as if they had never fought before, hell, they had been together for three years and friends for nearly ten years before that, of course they gotten in fights before. But no matter what the fight was about, they always ended up working it out, it was just a matter of when.

As he stepped into the kitchen, the youth of long silvery hair had to bite back a curse. There was Sora, his coat tossed over the back of one of their dining room chairs, hoisting a large bag of flour up onto the counter, next to several multicoloured mixing bowls. That meant that petit man was thoroughly beyond pissed. The only time that Sora ever baked was when he was absolutely furious. And when Sora baked, he baked. The last time that this happened was when Sora found out that his twin brother had eloped with Axel and no one had bothered to give Sora the heads up. After that, Sora hadn't spoken to Roxas for nearly a week and Riku had gained 15 pounds. But this time, where it was Riku that he was mad at, the taller man could only imagine what he was in store for.

Slowly stepping in front of where Sora stood at the island in the centre of the kitchen, Riku waited until his aqua green eyes met with the sapphire blue that were enraged with the flames of anger. "Get out, Riku." The words were cold and harsh, stinging at Riku's chest as he watched the small brunet measuring out several cups of flour and dumping each cup into one of the various mixing bowls in a methodical manner.

"Not until you tell me exactly what I did to get you this pissed off," Riku argued. His eyes went a little wide as he watched as Sora slammed one of the measuring cups down on the counter and lifted one fisted hand up so that it was level with the taller youth's face. With a frustrated growl, Sora extended his fingers outwards, effectively showering Riku's face in a shower of white flour. Clenching his teeth tightly together, the silver haired man tried to calmly tell himself that blowing up at Sora would only make things worse. Reaching a single hand of his own up, Riku brushed the white powder off of his face and out of his eyes with as much dignity as he could possibly muster.

"Dammit Riku! The fact that you have to ask is bad enough!" exclaimed Sora, still mindlessly measuring out sugar, baking powder and other ingredients out and trying to ignore the fact that Riku was still in his space, not to mention, still on his nerves.

"But, I'm trying to find out what I did so that I can make it better! Come on, Sor. I need your help on this one." Ignoring the flour that still clung to his hair and cheeks, Riku pleaded, hoping that he was able to clear all this up as possible.

Sora just scoffed before grabbing a wooden spoon and beginning to mix all his dry ingredients together. "Why don't you ask Kairi and Naminé about that one?" As he spat out those names, the brunet violently moved his spoon around in the bowl, mentally picturing something else that he was attacking with the wooden spoon.

Raising one eyebrow in confusion, Riku was lost. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" That was the last thing that he had expected Sora to say. Maybe he had been expecting that he forgot an anniversary or another thing like that, but for Sora to spit the names of two of Riku's coworkers was the one thing that he had never thought of, and frankly, still didn't understand why the two girls were being brought up into this fight.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you spent the entire night flirting with the two of them and ignored me the whole time we were there! You showed me off for the first ten minutes and left me to my own devises until we left!" The anger had just about evaporated from Sora's voice, and was now replaced by hurt and betrayal. And that stung Riku so much more than the anger had.

Pausing in mid-rebuttal, the silver haired youth forced himself to think over the events of the night, to see if Sora's accusations were true. Had he really abandoned Sora like that? But he was sure that he spent time with others than Kairi, the pretty redhead and her blonde twin, Naminé. Though at the moment, for the life of him, Riku couldn't think of anyone else that he might have socialized with, and he couldn't recall Sora there for most of it either. Stuttering around his words, the taller man was unable to form enough of a sentence to even come up with an excuse. "Sora…"

The brunet paused in his mixing to turn away from his lover, not feeling as if he would be able to look him in the eye right now. "Do you realize how much I felt like an accessory? Or how used I felt, Riku?" His voice was strained, and Riku swore that he could hear the normally cheerful voice cracking with the first signs of tears. "I accept that you are bi, Riku. And I know that you think that some girls are attractive. But you are in a committed relationship with me. I won't put up with any cheating what so ever." It just about broke Riku's heart as he watched as his lover reached one hand against his flushed cheeks, leaving a trail of white powder there where he had been trying to hide his tears.

"You know that I only have eyes for you, Sora!" Riku exclaimed in his own defence. "And Kairi and Naminé are just friends. I would never, ever consider being with either of them, especially if it meant that I wouldn't have you anymore. I love you too much to give you up." Trailing his words off near the end, Riku prayed to every deity he thought might possibly have a chance at being real that Sora wasn't so pissed off that he might end this relationship.

Now turning his entire body away from his lover's so that he wouldn't have to see Riku's expression, the petit man knew that Riku meant every word that he said, but that didn't make the hurt and betrayal any less painful. He trusted Riku, really he did, but tonight had just made him feel like he was there just to be shown off, well, for as long as Riku needed to prove that he liked guys enough to be with one. But obviously, that wasn't enough anymore. Riku still went straight for the girls once Sora was deposited in a corner with a drink and another miserable spouse. While he was lost in those thoughts, the petit brunet never noticed as Riku had made his way over and was now standing directly behind him. When a pair of lean arms wrapped around Sora's chest, pulling the lithe youth against the firm chest of his lover, all that Sora could do was yelp in surprise, not bothering with a struggle as he knew it would be pointless as Riku was definitely bigger and stronger than him.

"What the heck?" Sora asked, trying to turn his head backwards, but was prevented from doing that when he felt Riku's cool nose press into his jaw just below the ear.

"You are all I am ever going to need and want. I love you, and would never do anything to lose you." The whispered words were husky in the smaller man's ear, and they caused a shiver to travel along his spine which he desperately tried to hide. But with the proximity of their bodies, the task was nearly impossible.

"Riku, go away," Sora said, hoping that the waver in his voice was masked enough. "I'm still mad at you."

"I just can't resist. You are just so hot when you are jealous." And as if to prove his point, the taller man just barely moved his hips forward into Sora's backside, the move causing the brunet to moan out at the feeling of the hardness pressed against him. And unfortunately, Sora knew that this battle was now lost. After all, the best way to end a fight was with hot make up sex.

Reaching down and wrapping his hands around the slim wrists at his stomach, the brunet used that as a support as he pressed backwards into Riku's body, silently giving in to his lover and admitting temporary defeat. "You better make up for everything tonight." His voice was soft, punctuated with a slightly unmanly squeak as Riku suddenly turned his face inward so that his lips were now grazing along the sensitive flesh. The lips didn't stay very long as the taller man parted the supple pink flesh showing off two rows of pearly whites. Although he was still facing forward, the brunet let out a gasp of pleasure as he felt the lips part, he knew what was about to happen. And as the teeth pressed into his neck, they pinched the skin between them.

Without meaning to, a long groan erupted from deep within Sora, the pain mixing with pleasure as his head lolled backwards, coming to rest on Riku's shoulder. "How the hell do I always allow myself to get talked into this?" the brunet groaned, leaning his head back so that the tanned column of his neck was exposed so that it gave his lover more access to the skin, which the silver haired youth accepted eagerly with nips and bites, making sure to leave harsh red marks all along it.

Sparing only a single moment to smirk against the skin, Riku knew that he had won this battle for now, and he was going enjoy the spoils of battle. Watching Sora as he had gotten angrier and angrier had, as usual, turned Riku on. Sora was always so emotional and everything he felt was so apparent because he wore his emotions on his sleeve, and it was just one of the million things that were what Riku found so endearing about the brunet. And when it was such an intense emotion such as anger, it just served to remind Riku what he loved about his boyfriend so much, and he just had to let the brunet know how he felt about him.

Groaning once more at the feeling of Riku's teeth baring down into his throat once more, the smaller man took the opportunity to move his hips backwards to grind them against the silver haired youth's, letting him know that he wasn't exactly opposed to this solution to their fighting. Although he kept him neck extended, Sora turned his face slightly towards Riku's and was met with the sight of longer silver hair pushed behind his ear. Licking his lips in anticipation at the sight of such a tantalizing piece of flesh, it took Sora only a moment to return the pleasure. His own teeth clamped down tightly around the sensitive curl of skin, and the action caused Riku to drive his hips into Sora's ass harshly, a move that he eagerly returned the favour to.

Ensuring that he kept his teeth pinched tightly around the warm ear, Sora suddenly began to tug at it, and each pull was timed with a thrust into his ass, Riku's hard cock easily felt through the dress pants that they both wore. They rocked together, standing there in the middle of their kitchen, needing nothing more than to feel one another. As he continued to bite along the rapidly reddening flesh of his lover's neck, Riku slowly reached one hand up to bury deep into thick brown spikes, pulling on the thick strands that caused the brunet to whimper against the ear he was still biting down on.

Knowing that that was not all he wanted to do, and judging from the way that Sora continued to thrust against his body, it wasn't enough for the brunet either. Pressing firmly against the flat stomach under his hand, Riku slowly began to move his hand downwards along the silky material of the deep red dress shirt that the smaller man wore. Tonight was definitely not about slow passionate sex, it was going to be a nice, hard fuck that they both enjoyed every so often. And as if he was proving his intentions, Riku stopped the slow, deliberate motions and moved his hand directly down so that it was cupping Sora's genitals through the black, linen pants.

With a not so gentle squeeze to the hard cock trapped inside the light material, Riku smirked at the wanton whine that Sora let out, effectively causing the earlobe that had still been clenched between his teeth to fall out. It was nice to see that Sora was just as turned on by this as Riku was. Hearing the brunet pant heavily against his ear, the taller man began to stroke along the outline of the erection, each inch that he marked earned another moan, squeak or whine from the petit youth. Riku was trying his hardest to not hurt his lover, but he was too turned on to be really gentle. Besides, no one had soft, gentle make up sex. And frankly, the silver haired man was still a little angry with how Sora had acted, but that was just going to make this all that much better.

The feel of those long, nimble fingers tracing his penis through his pants brought forth the urge for Sora to thrust into the hand, wanting so much more than just this little bit of heavy petting. Yelping as Riku once again bit down harshly on the bright red skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder, Sora's noise was rewarded by a hard tug at his hair, a sharp pain shooting through his head, radiating in time with teeth nipping at his neck again. Suddenly, the brunet had the urge to lift his hands up to the buttons of his shirt. One by one, they were popped out of the holes, and as each one did so, he received another hard squeeze to his member, and Riku thrust hard into the still covered ass. By the time that the last button was opened, Sora was panting heavily and a light sheen of sweat covered his now exposed chest.

As he continued to watch with studious aquamarine eyes, Riku was finding it difficult to keep from ripping every stitch of clothing off of the small body and ramming in, pounding into the body relentlessly. But he never wanted to do anything like that to hurt Sora, no matter how much of masochistic streak the brunet had in him. Instead, as soon as the ends of the dress shirt were pulled free from the waist of the pants, Riku's hand dove in and replaced it down inside the pants, glad that Sora had been too concerned with an underwear line showing though the light linen that there was no more cloth separating Riku from his goal.

Finally letting go of Sora's hair, Riku reached his arm around to be with the other, effectively keeping his lover in between his arms. Using the free hand, he grabbed a hold of the button on the top of the fly and got that out of its' hole as quickly as possible, the zipper going down just as quickly, giving his other hand a little more room to move around. Taking advantage of the new expanded amount of room, Riku was finally able to wrap his hand completely around Sora's hard shaft, drawing even more noises from the smaller man. He started pumping at a fast pace, knowing that nothing would be accomplished if he went at a more subdued rate. As he continued to move his fisted hand up and down the length as he continued to thrust into the still covered backside, the silver haired man then moved his index finger up a little bit from the shaft so that it began to brush over the swollen head.

Gasping out at the new sensation, Sora's hands then reached forward to grip tightly at the counter in front of him for support. Riku's hands were absolutely magical. They were so tight around his arousal, pumping at such an amazing speed that Sora knew that his lover was trying to do, and was going to succeed. And as soon as he felt that single finger pressing against the slit, dabbing in the precum gathered there, the brunet also knew that it was working. The mirrored thrusts along his hard cock and into his cloth covered ass were just adding to everything. Feeling the familiar tightening in the very lowest part of his stomach, Sora was amazed at how soon it was happening. Groaning his lover's name out, the smaller youth felt the grip on his shaft tighten considerably just below the head, the one finger still pressed hard against the small dip in the very top of the head.

Riku just smirked, and with one final thrust forward, he bit down as hard as he could, the sharp cry that followed it made it worth the pain that he knew that he caused to Sora. And obviously that was all that was needed ass he felt the brunet's entire body began to shake and jerk uncontrollably. With a very vocal display, Sora was unexpectedly thrown into an intense orgasm, the warmth radiating through his whole body and causing his hands to slip from the counter. Riku reacted quickly and was able to hold his lover up as his load was shot into the silver haired man's hand, into his dark dress pants and even onto his own stomach in several thin ribbons of white cum. His legs felt as if they had turned into jelly and Sora was all too grateful that Riku was able to keep him held upright.

The tremors didn't last long through Sora's body, though the warmth left a lasting sensation that continued to tingle in his lower body even as he continued to pant in his lover's arms. "Man, Sor. That was fast. Think you'll be up for another round?" The husky voice spoke gently into the brunet's ear, warm tongue snaking out to lick along the curl of the ear, and it was all that Sora could do to not cum again just from the sound of that normally smooth voice in such a state. It was an incredible sound.

Laughing just a little, the smaller man continued to try and catch his breath. "Yeah, just give me a minute." As he spoke, it was all that he could do to not trail off as he saw Riku's hand lift out from where it had been inside his pants, now covered in the sticky white result of Sora's recent orgasm. The long digits passed tantalizingly close to Sora's face and the petit man had to stop himself from leaning out and licking every single drop of the pearly liquid off of those long fingers. After all, Riku did kind of earn it, and should be the one to enjoy it. And thankfully, not a single drop was lost at all as the smaller man watched Riku's tongue snake out, licking every ounce off of his fingers in long, meaningful licks. As soon as Sora watched Riku swallow the last little bit, he reached his own arm behind him, guiding the silver haired man's head forward far enough. As soon as those glimmering lips were within reach, the shorter youth dove in, capturing them with his own, not hesitating for even a second before thrusting his tongue out and forcing it between loosely pursed lips.

Smirking into the kiss, Riku loved the slight anger that still dictated his lover's movements. It was so mild now compared to earlier that Sora probably didn't even notice that it was still there, but the taller man definitely could still feel it. Deciding that he wasn't going to allow the brunet the pleasure of being in charge, Riku bit down hard on the tongue in his mouth, though not enough to break the skin. The action brought a whimper from deep within the petit man and the silver haired man only swallowed it down inside himself.

The taste of his own ejaculate invaded Sora's mouth as soon as he thrust his tongue into his lover's mouth, and the flavour was almost as intoxicating as that of Riku, and the lithe youth wanted to drink it in forever and never forget it. When the heady mixture was combined with the sharp pain of Riku biting down on the sensitive organ, it was all that Sora could do to not lose it again already. Riku really knew what he wanted to do, and to a point, needed tonight. Not wanting to break the kiss quite yet, Sora wriggled himself and twisted until he was now standing chest to chest with his boyfriend, each man using the change of position to wrap their arms around the other and pull their bodies closer together.

Both youths let out deep moans into the kiss as they once again kept into full contact with one another, Riku's fabric covered erection pressed firmly against the brunet's stomach, uncaring about the slight mess that was still there from earlier. As soon as Sora no longer needed to hold Riku against him, the brunet's hands slid down along his lover's torso, loving the feeling of taut muscle under his finger tips, coming to rest on the waist band of the midnight blue, pinstriped pants that the taller man wore. Making sure that he made short work of the belt and buttons, he could only smile his own seductive smile into the ongoing kiss as it was now Riku's turn to moan out deeply.

Allowing his eyes to slide open, the taller man wasn't surprised that Sora's expressive sapphire eyes were open and staring back at him with a playful look of lust and mischief shining in those bright blue orbs. The silver haired man's hands then took this opportunity to slide down the smooth surface of silky crimson that covered Sora's back down to the hem, dipping under so that his hands too rested on the waist band of Sora's open pants. Peering back into those endless cobalt orbs, Riku was met with that agreement that he had been hoping for. Taking a short breath in through his nose, the silver haired youth's hands quickly pushed the dark pants to the floor around his lover's ankles. The move was immediately followed his own trousers being pushed down to the floor.

Gasps left both of them as exposed skin was finally able to come into complete contact and their kiss was finally broken. For only a moment did they stand there in the middle of the kitchen, naked from the waist down, Riku was the first to move as hands worked their way back up the slender man's back, loving the feeling of the shimmering material under his hands, though he really thought of something he would rather feel. As soon as nimble fingers arrived at the thin shoulders, Sora let out a small shiver as the silky shirt was pushed away from his body and floated to the ground, as he moved his own hands up and began working on undoing the small buttons of the deep blue shirt that his lover was wearing, glad to see the fabric flutter to the floor.

Sora was the first to speak as their arms closed around one another once more, bringing their bodies close together again, each man easily feeling the hard erection of the other pressed against their own, "Where?" His own voice was barely a whisper, and even though the single word was said in a shaking and whispered voice, Riku still got the meaning loud and clear.

"Right here." Those two words reverberated straight through Sora's soul as his lover began to thrust forward, rubbing his hard cock through the sticky mess that still clung onto Sora's stomach. The brunet let out another whimper at the words and actions, glad that he was gripping tightly onto the older man's shoulders. Riku held onto Sora's hips, while the other reached around the brunet and went moved down the counter. Eyes remained focused on his lover as the flushed youth continued to let out whimpering pants each time the silver haired man continued to thrust forward, but familiarity meant that Riku didn't need his eyes to see what he was searching for.

Knowing that Riku knew exactly what he was doing, Sora took the opportunity to attach his lips to his lover's neck, sucking vigorously in a mirror of where the silver haired youth had left the same marks on the brunet earlier. Hearing a single drawer slide open, the petit man smirked against the moist skin, glad that he wouldn't be left waiting long.

"Shit." The muttered curse caused the smaller youth to break his assault on his boyfriend's neck, looking up into those intense aqua eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sora whispered, unsure of what had brought the curse on.

"There is no lube left. I'll have to go get some from our room," Riku whispered, placing a kiss on his lover's forehead.

The brunet just groaned, his head flopping forward to land on the lanky man's shoulder. "We've got none left there either, remember? We used it all this morning."

"What about in the living room?"

"Nope. That's where the stuff we used last night and this morning came from. We stole it from there. And we've been using soap and body wash in the bathroom for over a week now."

It was now Riku's turn to let out a deep moan of disappointment and frustration. "Fine, we'll just have to go dry."

Sora's head flew up and he just glared at his lover. "Not on your life. I have a staff meeting at 9am tomorrow and I can't show up unable to walk. If you want to try it dry, you'd better be willing to turn around and bottom. Because there is no way that I am going to."

Once again, Riku could hear anger lacing the smaller man's words, and it sent a shiver through his body. Man, he was so horny and needed to feel Sora all around him, squeezing his length with that incredible tightness. There was no way that he was stopping now, and he was going to end it how he wanted it ended. Letting out a frustrated growl, Riku looked around the open kitchen, his eyes being instantly drawn to Sora's baking supplies, in particular to a bright blue and white container. As soon he saw that, and without any hesitation, reached over and grabbed a hold of the cover. "Fine. Then we will just have to make do with what we do have." His voice was still husky with arousal as Riku watched as his lover's eyes went wide when he saw the make shift alternative that the silver haired youth found. Long fingers ran over the inner surface of the container cover, gathering the slippery substance into his hand.

"I can't believe that I'm going to let you fuck me using Crisco as lube." Sora sighed, lifting himself up onto the counter to give Riku better access.

"It is kind of hot isn't it?" smirked the older youth, spreading the white goo over his hand, before reaching down and running his hand along Sora's crack.

"Pervert!" The exclamation was breathless and obviously was meant in jest, but Sora couldn't help but agree. This was completely hot in its own way. Gasping out once more, any coherent thought left the petit youth as the greased up hand continued to rub along the thin crease in between the soft round globes, concentrating on spreading the slick stuff around the rougher rose bud of skin. Each time the finger passed over the tight pucker, Riku made sure to add extra pressure as his lover continued to take in sharp breaths, the brunet's hand reached up to come to rest on Riku's shoulders, squeezing tightly for support as the sensations assaulted him in full force.

As his hand continued to rub up against that spot on Sora, the taller man reached over and dipped his fingers into the shortening, bringing the additional substance towards his own long cock. Gasping loudly as he grabbed a hold of his aching arousal, Riku realized just how neglected his own erection had been tonight as just that little self inflicted touch had been enough to send a ripple of pleasure coursing through his body. One thing that he had not expected was that the Crisco had spread a lot easier than he thought it would, and with several hard pumps, it started to spread over his shaft.

Riku continued to move the make shift lubrication over his member, at the same time continuing to spread the substance over Sora's asshole, enjoying the sight of his lover wriggling in place, trying to make those fingers enter his passage way, desperate for any type of penetration now, whether it be fingers, penis or any combo of the above, Sora just needed to feel something inside of him, and soon. Growling out, the brunet told his lover just that and was rewarded with a light chuckle and the fingers stopped in their movements of massaging his entrance.

Then, with no warning, Riku suddenly forced two fingers to enter into the petit body at once, earning a drawn out moan from the shorter man. Smirking at the reaction, the silver haired youth moved the fingers in only up to the first knuckle before forcing them apart to try and stretch Sora's passage as fast as possible. And judging by the rapid breathing, whimpers and the fact that the brunet was violent trying to force his hips downwards to impale the digits even further, the lithe youth was completely enjoying this. But his lover was making sure that he was unable to drive them in deeper, leaving most of the control with Riku still.

Not bothering with thrusting his fingers in an out of the tight cavern, Riku only continued to spread the fingers further and further apart. And as soon as he deemed his lover stretched enough, Riku removed his fingers completely from the smaller body, repositioning himself so that he stood between Sora's spread legs, his cock standing upright and resting way too close to the slightly stretched hole. His faintly sticky hands came down to rest on Sora's hips, squeezing tightly and angling the petit body the way he wanted it. His actions were rewarded as the brunet wrapped his legs around the waist of his taller lover, pushing their bodies even closer.

Sparring a moment, the silver haired man looked down into the flushed face of his boyfriend. Sapphire met aquamarine and they were lost. All the previous anger that had been clouding over those expressive eyes had dissipated, but had been replaced by devotion, lust, passion, trust, want. The list went on and on. And last of all, over powering every other emotion present there was love. The sight of that made Riku's heart swell so much in his chest that he thought that it would burst out of his ribcage. That in turn sent several pulses down through his body, causing his swollen shaft to twitch over the quivering entrance.

Smiling down at the smaller man, the taller man suddenly began to push forward into the choking heat, causing the whimpers to morph into loud cries as the brunet reached up and grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's shoulders, boney fingers digging tightly in pale flesh as the long shaft was slid into the tightness of Sora's ass, the tight ring of muscle squeezing the length firmly every inch of the way. The legs wrapped around the slim waist pulled Riku in further and closer to Sora's body, which in turn caused him to push deeper into the constriction. Letting out a deep breath that he had unconsciously been holding when he felt those smooth globes of the brunet's ass cradled against his balls, the taller man finally stopped, instantly looking down to Sora.

The petit brunet was flushed so deeply that the skin on his face matched the harsh red marks that littered the side of his neck, and his chest moved at a frantic pace as he continued to take in short, sharp breaths, trying to will his body to adjust as quickly as possible. Although his blue eyes were scrunched tightly together, he wasn't actually in any pain. Surprisingly enough, the Crisco had actually worked really well, though the brunet wasn't how sure he would be about using it again in the future. Knowing that Riku was waiting for some sort of sign to start moving, Sora kept quiet for just a moment longer, taking the extra time to adjust to the familiar feeling of the long shaft buried deep inside him.

The taller man was patient though. After all, Sora's body hadn't been prepared as normal, and it didn't surprise Riku that Sora needed that little extra time to become comfortable with his lover being inside him now. Trying to help ease Sora along and comfort him, the silver haired man leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the brunet's forehead, the movement causing him to pull out slightly from the warm constriction. The action drew a deep moan from the smaller youth, which held absolutely no sign of pain, and that was enough of a sign for Riku. Still hunched over his lover and holding tightly onto the tanned hips, the taller man pushed back into that tight passage, another cry falling from Sora's lips.

As soon as that cry hit Riku's ears, he began to set a rhythm for his thrusts, the rapid pace making Sora hold onto the thin shoulders for dear life, but loving the sensations of being stretched so much, also the hard cock sliding in and out of his anal cavity so will with such little resistance. Unable to restrain himself, the brunet began to chant out his lover's name each time that he felt Riku bury himself up to the hilt inside him. But Sora wanted more. It almost wasn't enough. As he lay on the smooth surface of the counter, enjoying the sensations that his lover brought upon him, he knew that something wasn't there.

Moving his hips along with Riku's set rhythm, the brunet wanted to feel it deeper and deeper inside of his body, the need of the thrusts to reach further was something that began to possess Sora. His body began to move almost violently against his lover's, driving the hard cock into his body even more than before, but it still wasn't enough. One hand slid off of the taller man's shoulder, travelling directly down and wrapping long fingers around the swollen member that was bouncing up and down with each thrust, pumping it in time with all the other movements. His head lolling back with a loud moan, Sora enjoyed the new sensation, but it still wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"Riku! More!" The cry broke through the haze of pleasure that shrouded the silver haired youth's senses, bringing him back to reality for only a moment. Somehow, he noticed something about the angle of Sora's body, and the angle that he had entered at, and something didn't quite add up, even to his lust clouded mind. Using the grip he had on Sora's hips as leverage, Riku stood up straight once more, bringing his lover's body up with him, ensuring that their chests touched, but still left room for the brunet's hand to continue pumping along his hard shaft. With the barest of whispered warnings to hold on, the taller man lifted his boyfriend up off the counter, legs squeezing tighter around his waist. Sparing a second to look for the closest vertical surface, Riku couldn't help but smirk at his choice before moving quickly and pressing Sora firmly against the fridge.

During the entire trip, Riku's penis never left Sora, and the thickness felt just a little bigger inside him when he was brought into an upright position. That was what he needed. Everything all of a sudden seemed to cause that much more pleasure to Sora, and through a loud moan, he let his lover know. With that additional bit of stimulation, the brunet picked up the pace of his jerking hand, timing it with the thrusts pumping in and out of his ass, doing his best to meet the movements with his own.

Riku knew that things wouldn't last much longer for him, but that didn't bother him. Sora was just so tight around his member, and the fact that he rhythmically constricted every muscle in his ass around the thick shaft, it left nothing to Riku's imagination and he just continued to pound into the heat of the lithe body, pressing firmly against the fridge, using the white appliance as their support. His grip on Sora's hip tightened as the silver haired man adjusted his position and angle slightly before giving Sora another violent thrust.

With that thrust, the brunet all but screamed as every other sensation was dulled by the extreme pleasure that ripped through his body at the new angle. The sound brought a smirk to Riku's lips as he continued to pound relentlessly into the smaller body, each time making sure that he hit that wonderful spot, knowing that he was successful each time by the sounds and curses that spilled forth from Sora's mouth.

"Oh, god! Riku!" Sora cried out, that tight feeling rearing its head in the pit of Sora's stomach for the second time that evening. Everything was just beginning to overwhelm him, and from the grunt that his lover replied with, it wouldn't be long for him either. Moving his hand at a much quicker pace, the brunet also began to squeeze the muscles of his anal passage harder around Riku's cock at a rapid speed.

Trying to hold on for just a few minutes longer, the silver haired man couldn't handle the increased constriction around his erection as Sora used his muscles to his advantage so well. When the hand that had been still holding tightly onto his shoulder slipped up to hold the back of Riku's neck, using it to pull his head down to meet his lover's lips in an intense kiss, it was the last stimulation that Riku could handle as his body began to spasm uncontrollably, his vision erupting into a million white stars as his cock began to shoot out stream after stream of hot cum, the constricting muscles of Sora's ass milking him for every drop, swallowing it all up in the heated cavern.

The sounds of Riku's orgasm was the final thing for Sora as well as the tightness took a hold of him, not letting go until he too was thrown into the blissful abyss of pleasure, his own cock spurting his load onto their chests and stomachs. Moaning deeply around the around the tongue that had found its way into his mouth, it was all that the brunet could do to keep his legs wrapped around Riku's waist to hold himself up and not fall to the ground. Both men continued to buck their hips together as they rode their orgasms out together, their kiss becoming more and more sloppy with every passing moment.

Eventually, the tremors subsided as Riku's legs finally gave out and they slid down the fridge, ending up tangled together on the floor, both feeling completely content at the moment. For the longest time, there was no sound other than that of their heavy panting and the occasional single breathless chuckle. But as Riku pulled out of his smaller lover, his laughter died instantly on his lips when he saw the wince that accompanied the exit. "Shit, Sor. Did I hurt you? I know that we didn't stretch you much."

Sora just laughed lightly, shaking his head. "No. Don't worry. It's just that between the cum and the Crisco, I really want a shower right now. It might have worked, but it feels totally gross right about now."

The comment caused the silver haired man to chuckle loudly as he gathered the lithe man into his arms and pulled him onto his lap, finding a position that they would both be comfortable in until their regained the proper feeling. "Hey, but it really was totally hot," he smirked, placing light kisses along his lover's cheeks.

"You are such a perv," Sora smiled, cuddling into his lover's arms, his eyes slide closed in contentment. "But, I still love you."

"Love you too, Sor. So, does that mean that we aren't fighting anymore?" Despite the fact that he was completely sated and contented at the moment, there was still the thought that was nagging at the back of his mind that Sora was still upset with him.

Huffing out a puff of air in slight annoyance, the brunet rolled his eyes. "I guess, but you had better promise to never dump me in a corner and ignore me ever again, okay?"

"I promise, love. And if it makes you feel better, Kairi told me tonight that she and Tidus are 3 months pregnant, and Naminé and Marluxia just got engaged yesterday. That's what we were talking about all night." Riku smirked, continuing to kiss along the salty flesh that was glimmering with a slight sheen of sweat.

Pausing a moment to ponder this new information, Sora finally broke into a small smile. "Yeah, it does actually."

"Thought that it might," the taller man chuckled, squeezing his lover tight in his arms once more.

Once again complete silence enveloped them as they just sat there, relishing in the sensations of afterglow together, knowing that everything was turning out alright for them, as usual.

Suddenly, Sora broke the quite with a loud groan. "Man, Riku, you just had to go and give me big hickeys and bite marks all over my neck the night before I have a major staff meeting and you know that my shirts don't cover there. Thanks a bunch." The tone of his voice was serious, but Riku knew that the words were sarcastic.

Laughing, the taller youth moved his mouth and placed a single kiss in cinnamon spikes. "They'll understand, and they won't make fun of you too much. They never do." He smirked. "I am just kind of glad that we aren't going to have month's worth of cookies cakes and stuff like that to eat. My clothes wouldn't fit anymore."

Lifting a single eyebrow, Sora sent his lover a playful glare. "Just for that, I'm going to make a double batch of Mint Chocolate Macaroons tomorrow."

* * *

I hope that everyone liked this, and let me tell you, I had so much fun writing this story, hehe. Though I don't normally write a lot of angsty fics, it was fun to change it up a bit. Though, I don't know how well I succeeded in making it that angsty, hehe. And the fact that its gave Pahoyhoy and I a chance to talk about Sora's panty lines was so awesome XD. Yes, I know, we are strange and talk about the weirdest things, but that's what makes us so us, hehe. I love you Pahoyhoy and soon! Soon! A huge shoutout goes to Pahoyhoy's friend Rose Edwards for the Crisco idea. I asked Pahoyhoy "what's something in a kitchen that could be used instead of lube?", and Rose Edwards answered instantly with "Crisco!" And surprisingly enough, I was able to work it in, lol. I hope that hasn't grossed too many people out. And to Tifa-san, thank you so much for betaing this while Pahoyhoy's laptop has been kidnapped and taken to Europe for a month and she is forced to use a computer that doesn't like word documents. And sorry everyone for the lame title, but my only other option that I could come up with was "Crym's pathetic exuse for an attempt at a angsty fic at which she failed miserably at", so this one is better, lol. Once again, thank you so much Naruta13 for all your wonderful reviews and I really really hope that you liked this! Until next time, don't forget to review, you never know when I will decide to give out another oneshot! Hehe!


End file.
